


Tennessee Tobacco

by persxphone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persxphone/pseuds/persxphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your love's like Tennessee tobacco: it's killin' me, but all I want is more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennessee Tobacco

[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ0G_7GNiXk)

"Take off your muddy fucking shoes before you tramp your disgusting _shit_ all over my _fucking_ floor! Dave, I swear to _fucking_ Christ, I will- Dave that's my _fucking chair you absolute_ \- DO NOT FUCKING START SINGING!"

But it was too late. Dave settled himself in Karkat's desk chair, swiveling around to scoop up his boyfriend's guitar. He struck a slightly out of tune chord, and the smile on his face was positively devil-ish. " _Your love's like Tennessee tobacco: it's killin' me, but all I want is more. Your heart's a lonely little chapel! But I love its dusty pews and creaky floors!_ "

"If you think that's even remotely romantic, you're a bigger fucking idiot than I fucking thought. Clean up your goddamn crap." Dave's laughter ricocheted off the walls as he stood and planted a kiss on Karkat's lips, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and spinning him around. "Dave, put me the fuck down," Karkat mumbled against his mouth, beating at his shoulders with his fists. To no avail, clearly, because it wasn't until Karkat made a dissatisfied little noise in the back of his throat and kissed Dave back that the blond set him down. "What the fuck."

"I serenaded you. That's some Romeo shit, right?"

"Would've been nicer if you hadn't _trashed my apartment first_."

They weren't perfect. Dave's antics rarely lined up with Karkat's desperate need for order, always throwing a wrench into his carefully laid out plans. And Karkat's temper could be sparked by the smallest of miscommunications:

"Why aren't you dressed yet? When was the last time you took a fucking shower?"

"Heyyyyy, Karkles. KarKitty. KarDog? Nah, Kitty's better."

"Are you fucking _high_?" Karkat's voice cracked under the weight of his frustration, and all Dave could do was smile foolishly up at him, shrugging his bony shoulders. "Dave, it's fucking _Friday_. You promised you'd take me to a show."

"Friday? I swear the TV said that it was Monday." To his credit, Dave was already scrambling to an upright position, but the damage was done. Karkat's sneaker connected firmly with Dave's pajama-clad shin, before he was storming out. "Karkat, c'mon! I'm sorry, okay? Karkat? Karkat, why are you taking my keys? Karkat, you don't even fucking drive standard!" The door slammed firmly in Dave's face, and he ran back to the couch, digging through cushions until he managed to find his phone. Outside, the horrific sound of gears grinding signaled Karkat pulling away from the curb, and Dave furiously punched the only number he kept on his speed dial. After a few rings, Karkat picked up.

"I'm not bringing the car back! Do you hear that sound, Dave? That's the sound of _your gearbox dying a cruel fucking death_."

"Karkat, look, I said I was sorry, okay? C'mon, just come home and I'll make it up to you, okay? I'll cook for you! _Real_ food, not Annie's!"

"Too fucking late, Dave!" Another screech of metal on metal, and Dave groaned as he fell back against the couch's cushions. "I'm going to the Legion. At least the men there know how to treat me right!"

"Karkat, _please_."

"Bye, Dave!"

And just like that, the line went dead. It wasn't until about one in the morning that Karkat stumbled through the door again, reeking of cheap whiskey and cheaper cologne. Dave didn't complain when he scrambled into bed with him and pressed his freezing fingers and toes against him, just wrapped a long, pale arm around Karkat's dark waist.

"Sorry," Karkat mumbled against his chest.

"S'okay. Glad you're home. Sorry 'bout forgetting what day it was."

"S'okay. We're even. And, uh... by the way, your car got towed."

"Fuckin' hell, Karks."

"I'll get it back in the morning?" Dave let out a long, hissing sigh, but he tightened his hold around Karkat and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I try my best, I swear I do," Karkat mumbled, hiccuping a little as tears threatened. "You just make me so mad! But I just, I just-"

"Hey, hey... Love you, yeah?"

"Love you, too. Swear you won't leave?"

Dave let out a rumbling little laugh. "I swear I'll never leave this one horse town-"

"Dave, stop ruining the fucking moment-"

"If you decide to hang around."

"You're the fucking worst."

In the morning, Dave found Karkat sitting at the table, staring into a bowl of cereal that looked like he had yet to attempt to touch it. He seemed much more interested in twirling his spoon in little circles, and Dave immediately set to work putting together the ingredients for pancakes, knowing they were Karkat's favorite hangover cure. As the first two began to sizzle, Karkat laughed and mumbled,

" _Your love's like Tennessee tobacco. It's killin' me, but all I want is more. Your heart's a broken little chapel, but I love it's dusty pews and creaky floors_."

"Lonely little chapel."

"Shut up."


End file.
